<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karma is a bitch (or Danny) by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463303">Karma is a bitch (or Danny)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs'>itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets Danny hurt and he does anything to redeemhimself and Danny takes a bit of advantage of it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karma is a bitch (or Danny)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Small story it came to my mind while I was in maths class,enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny walks into the office,cast in his right wrist and a very angry face,especially tawards Steve,who had the bright idea to fight those two guards.It wasn't that what injurede Danny tho.Steve fought the guards on his own and the fight didn't lasted more than a few seconds.They got their  suspect and when Steve said his usual ''Book'em Danno'',everything went sideways</p><p>
  <strong>*Throwback*</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>They pass inside the living room and they find the suspect.They point their guns at him,he stands up and gets his hands up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve-Book'em Danno</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Danny-I swear,one day this line won't end well McGarrett</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They smile and Danny goes to cuff the man when he turns to escape and he catches Danny's wrist and turns it.Steve shoots the suspect in the shoulder so he'll leave Danny and Danny screams from pain and catches his wrist</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*End of </strong>
  <strong>throwback*</strong>
</p><p>Steve enters Danny's office,holding a glass of water,a bottle of pills and a bag with malasadas</p><p>Steve-Danno,time for your pills</p><p>Danny-I wouldn't have to take them if it weren't for you,you idiot</p><p>Steve-I told you a thousand times,I'm sorry plus I putted the other guy to the hospital for you</p><p>Steve smiles,enters Danny's office and gives him the pills and the glass</p><p>Danny-That's not very romantic,if you intended for that,but thank you</p><p>He gets them and drinks his water</p><p>Steve-And the malasadas Danno</p><p>Danny-I am not hungry</p><p>Steve-I don't care,,you need to eat to take your medication</p><p>Danny-Fine,fine</p><p>He grabs the bag and starts eating,Steve stays there and looks at him,smiling</p><p>Danny-You don't need to watch me eat.I know how to,I won't choke</p><p>Steve-You are so cute when you eat Danno</p><p>Danny-(with angry voice)Do you wanna see how cute I am when I'm angry?</p><p>Steve couldn't help himself but smile more</p><p>Steve-Even cuter</p><p>Danny was pissed at this point</p><p>Danny-I warn you McGarrett,you...</p><p>Steve leans and kisses him,when they pull apart,they stay close</p><p>Steve-Why don't we call it a day and go home?</p><p>Danny looks at him and smiles</p><p>Danny-Not until you make all my paperwork</p><p>Danny knew exactly how much Steve wanted to show Danny how sorry he was and he thought ''why not to push him,make him suffer too?'' and so he did.He also knew that Steve would do anything to get Danny and go home,and he would take advantage of that.After three hours and a lot of chores for Steve,Danny decided to go home</p><p>Danny-I was thinking of going home babe</p><p>Steve looks at him shocked and happy that he's finally getting Danny home and the chores are also done</p><p>Steve-Finally,let's go</p><p>He grabs Danny's good hand and drags him out of the office.The cousins were looking and couldn't hold the grin.When they arrived home,they went inside,Steve closed the door and he leaned to kiss Danny but Danny stopped him.Steve looked at him stunned</p><p>Steve-What the...?</p><p>Danny-No dessert before lunch babe</p><p>Steve sighs and looks at Danny while the Detective moves towards the couch</p><p>Danny-I want pizza babe,real pizza and a massage would be nice,my back is killing me</p><p>Steve-Yes sir </p><p>He leaves to order the pizza while Danny opens the TV to a pre-recorded football game.Steve gives Danny the massage heasked until the pizza arrives.After fifteen minutes the pizza arrives,they eat and when they finish Steve looks at Danny,desperate</p><p>Steve-Can we have fun Danno?I did everything you asked,all day</p><p>Danny looks at Steve</p><p>Danny-Okay</p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>